Tears
by taylorlautnerswifey
Summary: Rewrite of Bella's Nightmare.Bella breaks up with Edward because her dad said to. Edward takes it badly. See how his mistake got her with Emmett. But what if he comes and wants her back? AU and OOC I guess.After NM
1. Chapter 1

* * *

hey hey! This is the rewrite of Bella's Nightmare. I know its short, but bear with me pwease? Thank you  


* * *

Bella POV:

Flashback:

" Who does she think he is! Okay, he's my dad, but still he can't tell me who I can date." I yelled on my cell phone.

" I know. Edward Cullen is so hot. I would kill to date him," Jessica, my BFFAA( Best Friend Forever And Always), replied calmly.

" I'm so giving him the cold shoulder when I get home. God, I wish he would just disappear. I mean I'm 18, I can take care of myself. Well, bye Jessica."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up my cell phone thinking of Edward. How dare my father forbid me to date him. His face crumbled when we had to end it. As I turned the corner, I noticed a car following me. I tensed up until I saw that it's the silver Volvo that I've known so fondly. It's Edward. I relaxed and waved at him. He got out of the car and grabbed my arm. I pulled away, but he held on and pushed me into the car. Scared, I looked at his face.

His face was tight, and his eyes black and murderous.

" Say anything and I'll kill you,'' he hissed.

He took me to abandoned warehouse in Port Angeles. It was old and smelly, and looked ready to fall at any moment. He stopped the car and took me out, leaving my things in the car. When I opened my mouth, he slapped me hard.

"W-why are you doing this? What did I do?" I cried, my face throbbing.

"Your father wouldn't let you date me. But now we'll be together for life. That's right, I'm going to change you."

He knocked me down and tied me up. Just before he left the room, he tried to kissed me but I turned my face. When he came back, he brought food and water. When I didn't eat, he punched me in the nose. As blood spread everywhere found something that might get me out of this.

For two more weeks we stayed there. I didn't eat anything and the knots got looser. When he left the warehouse to hunt, I rolled over to the table and stood up. I took the lighter in my mouth. I wriggled my hands free a bit and took the lighter and burned the rope. I called for Edward, waiting at the door, and as soon as I saw his face, I set the room on fire. I took the car keys from the counter, while he ran for some water, and ran. When I opened the car I grabbed my cell phone and called 911. When they came, Edward had already left. After I told the police what happened I took Edward's car and went home. While in the car, I was wondering why Charlie, wasn't there.

I went home, completely forgetting the fight with Charlie." Dad, Dad,'' I called," Dad, are you here? It's me, Bella. Dad!'' When he didn't answer, I thought he wasn't here. About a hour later, the phone rang.

" Are you Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan?"

" Yes. Why? Who is this? Where's my dad?"

" Calm down-"

" Don't you care tell me to calm down! I don't care if you are the Queen of fucking England! Where's my DAD!" I screamed.

" I'm sorry to inform you that your father died in a car accident."

" E-e-excuse me?" I choked.

" Your father-"

" I heard you. When did he- you know?'' I said unable to say the word.

" Last night at around 2:45 am."

" Why was he driving so late?" I asked hoping my guess was wrong.

" When you didn't come home in three days , he went looking for you. Now you may not want to hear this, but his death was no accident. Apparently your boyfriend's brother, Jasper Hale, hit him so he wouldn't find you."

By that time I had dropped the phone, crying until my eyes were sore.

End Flashback

That happened two years ago. I lost contact with all the Cullens except Alice and Emmett. They helped me during my depression. Alice swore she didn't know, that Edward tricked her into not looking into her visions. I believed her, and Emmett tried to stop it, but Rosalie wouldn't let him. They left they're mates and came to live with me. Now we live in Seattle. But somehow, I think the past, will come back to haunt us.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up smiling to the sound of my alarm clock, aka Emmett yelling, " WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!". Even after the two and a half years I've known him, he still stays perfect content. Even when he and Alice left the Cull…. _them, _he still seemed okay with it. Even Alice had a mini depression after we left Forks. It took us a while to get over things, while for Emmet it was as simple as they betrayed us, we leave them.

I go to the bathroom, in to the shower, wondering about what outfit Alice had planned out for me today. Alice and I are co-founders of the _Heiress_ fashions line. Trying to get over what happened in the past, we worked on designs , made a few clothes, and BAM! You got a mega successful business. I guess living with Alice for so long rubbed off on me. When I finally got out of the shower, Alice, bounced up to me.

"Bella! Thank God you're out! We need to go discuss our new bathing suit line. I'm thinking bright colors, sky blue, all kinds of pink, and yellow!!! Lots and lots of yellow!"

" Alice, calm down! Let me get dressed first, then we'll discuss why we can't have too many bright colors," I said humoring her.

When I went to my room I immediately saw the outfit she laid out. It was a purple and black plaid checked shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and black pumps. I guess I went emo a little. I got over my clumsiness a bit so I can wear heels without falling on my ass. I put it on along with a dash of mascara and eyeliner and headed downstairs. I of course was rushing so I tripped. Hey, I did say I got over my clumsiness a _bit._ Just as I was about to fall Emmett caught me.

" Morning beautiful. To what do I owe this site?" Emmett says looking at my ass.

" For being your wonderful and sexy vampire self. Now, put me down."

"No. I quite like this view. It be nicer without the jeans though."

" Yes, we get Em. You love her ass, but for the next hour and a half it's mine. Now put her down," said a slightly annoyed Alice.

" Fine. See you later baby. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Emmett."

Yes, the impossible happened. Emmett and I are dating. He helped me with Charlie's death, and Edward's betrayal. We've been dating for nearly a year, and I really couldn't imagine my life without him. Plus the sex awesome! Anyway, Alice and I went to the garage and jumped into her Porsche.

" Now, Alice, tell me where we're really going and why? We worked on the bathing suit line weeks ago."

" Well you'll just have to wait, until we get where we're going won't you? And , no Bella I wont tell you where. I just need to be somewhere," she practically squealed.

" Wait, you mean you have to be there? Why am I coming then?"

"For moral support silly!"

After ten minutes we stopped at a Giant supermarket. Just as I was about to say something, Alice flew into the store. When I caught up with her she looked like she was searching for someone.

" Alice what are we doing here? You don't eat and I don't need anything," I whispered.

" I had a vision of me meeting someone here. So we need to look for him."

"What does he look like? Is he human?" I questioned.

"No, he's a vampire. He has raven black hair, with blue highlights. He's 6'2 and slightly bulky. His face is heart shaped with big plump lips and a button nose. He's wearing an AC/DC shirt with black skinny jeans and black DC shoes. Ooh, he's also a vegetarian," described Alice.

"Really? He sounds kinda punk/skater. You know, like me."

"I know. But you're my best friend and I love you , so I probably love him too," she sighed dreamily.

"Whoa! Love? You haven't even met him yet! Get a grip, Alice!"

" Whatever, Bella. Just help me find him. Maybe he's the one I've been looking for," she commanded.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the dairy aisle and look from there."

No sooner as the last word left my mouth I knocked into something-or _someone- rock hard._

"_Fuck! Alice, I think I found him." But she was no longer at my side. She was with the person who knocked me down. She stared up at him adoringly and he her._

"_Hey, I'm Alice Brandon(a/n she used her old name to disassociate with the Cullens). And you've keep me waiting."_

"_I'm Taylor Knights, and my bad. How can I make it up to you?" he smirked taking her hand._

" _Well you can by helping up me, Bella. Do me Em act like that? 'Cause that was gross," I gagged._

_Taylor laughed and got me up while Alice looked annoyed. We walked out of the store and since Taylor ran here, he came with us. He and Alice made goo goo eyes at each other the whole time. It's was very sickening. When we got home, I was immediately carried off by Em._

" _Hey baby , how was the trip? And those that guy with Alice?" he managed saying while kissing my neck._

" _It was okay. His name is Taylor Knight. He's Alice's "soul mate", as she says," I say trying and failing to calm him down._

_When we finally calmed down, we went to the living room. We saw Alice and Taylor talking. She was on his lap. _

" _Hey look who decided to join us. What, realize you were imagining me when you fucked?" Taylor smirked._

" _You're cocky. I like that. We'll get along just fine, right Em?" I warned to him who was glaring._

"_Yes sweetie. We'll be just fine if he keeps to himself."_

_We laughed and decided to watch a movie. We settled on Obsessed. The last thing I remembered was sleeping in Emmett's arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I updated so late. i'm just really busy. Can you guys help me with a name for the story? Please? I know this cappie's short but more reviews longer chaps=)

Disclamier: I don't and never will own Twilight. That's all SM.

* * *

The next month was pretty uneventful. Taylor and Alice worked on their relationship, Alice and I worked on Heiress, Emmet and I… did stuff(wink wink). But today I felt like something was going to happen. When all of us went to the park, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I didn't say anything to Emmett because he would ever let me leave the house again. Plus Alice would have seen something right?

Anyways I tried to forget my bad feeling, but everyone know something was up with me. I started throwing up and getting dizzy. I thought it was from my nerves, because _Heiress_'s bathing suit line was dropping in stores soon. But when I missed my period, I knew there must be something wrong. I made a last minute decision and went to the drugstore. I got five pregnancy tests then rushed back home.

After I did my "business", I waited for the results, and started thinking. Would he want it? Will he think I cheated? Then I thought of two I dreaded to answer: Would he want it aborted? I couldn't bear to kill a living being, especially my own child. And would he leave me? I couldn't bear if Emmett left. He was my rock ever since Edward came back from Italy. He helped me get over Charlie's death seeing as Renee` couldn't care less. He was and is my rock. While thinking I realized the five minutes were up. I looked up. They were all positive.

I was in shock, and didn't move until I heard I a voice. Emmett. He called again and sounded worried, then knocked on the bathroom door. I stood up and saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked a hot mess.

My hair was in every direction from shaking my head no. Mascara ran down my face, my lipstick was smudged, and my clothes (oh my clothes!), were dirty and wrinkled. I opened the open and just hopped into his arms sobbing, when he gasped. He must have seen the test on the bathroom counter. I looked up at he, waiting for his reaction. He was absolutely glowing. He picked me up and started spinning me yelling,

"I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy!!"

Alice and Taylor rushed in soon after, yelling their own responses.

"Holy shit!"

"Ahh! I'm so happy for you Bella!"

After the initial shock wore over, I was overjoyed! Emmett and I are having a baby! Already Alice was going over the baby's room.

I laughed while Emmett kept spinning me in his arms. When he finally put me down the questions were sprung at me.

"When did you find out?"

"How far along are you?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

I giggled." Well to answer your questions in order here it goes. Taylor, just now. Emmett, I guess about a month. Alice, I just found out, and I would have told Emmett first, duh."

"No, Bella. You have no excuse. I should have known before you. You made a last minute decision didn't you? Don't even answer that. The only thing that'll make me feel better now is shopping for the baby and if it's a girl naming it after me."

"Hell no Alice," both Emmett and I snapped. Taylor just shook his head and laughed. Alice shot him a glare then he shut up.

"Whipped," Emmett whispered, chuckling.

"Like you can talk. You'd purr if I said pussy," I scoffed.

" Nice to see pregnancy won't affect your sense of humor," Taylor smirked.

We laughed and started talking about the baby, for hours. Emmett had me on his lap the whole time. While the boys fought with Alice over names I went to the kitchen and took out some Ben and Jerry's. As I was heading back to the living room, I heard knocking. As I went to go get it Emmett came at my side. He's way too over protective of me sometimes. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door. There in all his glory was Edward Cullen. He smirked.

" Hey love. Did you miss me?"

That's all I heard until it when black.

* * *

When I woke up I was with Taylor. I could hear Emmett, Alice, and Edward yelling. I got up and all eyes looked at me. Emmett and Edward both stepped forward then growled at each other. I ran to Emmett, then hid behind him. Edward looked crushed then betrayed, then angry.

"So you're with him now? What gonna leave him then go out with Jasper you dirty, little who-"

Edward didn't get to finish, because Emmett and Taylor had him up against the wall.

"Finish that sentence and you'll wish that we'd burn you," Taylor hissed.

"Put me down, I just want to talk", he pleaded.

"You guys put him down I want to hear what he has to say," I manage to whisper.

They dropped him roughly and sat next to me. Emmett put his arm around me, and so did Taylor to Alice.

"Well, start talking or leave Cunt-ward," Taylor hissed.

"Well…"

* * *

ohh, cliffie!! let's see what he says!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, first off Bella, I want to say I'm deeply sorry for any pain I might have caused you. I thought I was doing the right thing for -"

"You thought that killing my father was best for me? You thought taking away my only father for your own selfish needs was good for me?" I cried.

"Bella, my love," Emmett snarled at that title, but Edward ignored him," stop being so difficult. We wanted to be together, and I thought taking Charlie out of the picture would help us."

"Yeah, that's soo smart. Kidnap your girlfriend, and kill her dad. That's awesome boyfriend material," Taylor spat sarcastically.

" Yeah, I know. Now that that's are cleared up, I guess we'll forgive you…. not," Alice chipped in angrily.

" Alice I can read your mind. I know you're worried about Jasper. You know your husband," Edward replied smugly.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. I know you can read minds, and I also know that Alice doesn't want his sorry ass back so shut the fuck up and go back to your damn explanation," spat Taylor.

"Excuse me, but I do not know you, so I owe you nothing. I'm just trying to get back my family and fiancée-", he started, but Emmett decided to step in now.

" Who the fuck you calling family? We don't consider you family, we as in Alice and I. Taylor is more of a brother than you and Jasper. And Bella will never be your fiancée. She may be forgiving, but even she can't forgive what you did to her. Don't you get it? You hurt her one time too much. She can't handle that amount of pain anymore, and you can't stop hurting her. You left her in the woods, saying you don't love her, put her in a five month depression, then she has to save your sorry ass from killing yourself!

"Through all that she still took you back. I don't know why, but she did. Then her father, who had to see his daughter, broken, depressed, and cry herself to sleep everyday, suggested that you guys take a break. And what do you do? You take her only family-"

" She has Renee, Phil, Esme, and Carlisle. And Charlie forced her to break up with me. He always wanted her to marry that mutt," Edward interjected. I felt a surge of anger that the name mutt. Jacob is still one of my best friends.

" Oh because, I had other family it was okay? And he did suggest it, he didn't force me. I just made it sound like that 'cause I was upset. I was closest to Charlie. My mom acts like a child, Phil's not my father, Esme and Carlisle are like my in-laws. But Charlie was my dad. And you took him away from me. And Jacob would have been a better, no excuse me, is a better man than you. You got your brother to betray his wife, and his family for you. Edward, I don't want you, I don't forgive you, and I want you to leave now," I stated firmly, but I knew I was on the verge of tears.

" Bella, Alice, Emmett, please be reasonable. Don't you guys want to see Esme and Carlisle? They miss you," Edward tried to persuade us. But that only mad us angrier.

"They let you guys stay there? They forgave you two? Why the hell would we want to see them now?" Alice screeched. Taylor sniggered.

"Why are you laughing? Doesn't bother you that Alice is only with because Jasper messed up ? That you're only her sloppy second," Edward shot at Taylor. Bad idea. Emmett and Taylor punched him in the nose, and Edward flew into the wall. Then Emmett held him by the shirt and growled.

" Don't. You. Dare. Ever. Disrespect. My. Sister. Again. Or I'll tear you to shreds slowly."

That had to be the sexiest I had ever seen. Emmett apparently could smell that and smirked.

" I apologize, Alice. I didn't mean -", he tried to apologize, actually getting on his hands and knees. Alice wasn't having it and slapped him across the face.

" Shut the hell up and listen to me Edward. I loved Jasper. Loved as in past tense. He hurt me and my best friend and that was unforgivable. He's my past. And Taylor is my future and present. And the fact that he didn't have the courage to come here and talk to me himself, tells me I made a good decision. He's a coward."

It looked like Edward knew he was losing the battle, quickly. I noticed he moved his head around a lot like he was trying to hear something, or get something out of his head.

" Alice, please-," Edward turned around and suddenly looked at me. Before I knew it, he had his hands on my shoulders, and his head on my stomach.

" What's that sound? Why can I hear a male's voice in you, Bella?" he questioned while shaking me. It dawned on him. His eyes were quickly changing color.

" Emmett! Help me! He's gonna hurt the baby!" I cried out. Emmett was at my side in a second but by then, Edward was on the floor.

" How is that possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children?" he mumbled to himself.

"No, vampire women can't, but I'm human," I answered.

He sat there for a while, just mumbling to himself. He threw in the occasional groan, and moan, then his face turned into a sick smile. Those kind of smiles that look forced, but …evil.

" Rosalie, isn't going to like this," he said in a sing song voice, getting up from the floor.

" What do you mean, Rosalie isn't here is she?" Emmett whispered. The thought hadn't occurred to me. I didn't think for once that the whole family would be here. And I know that Emmett and I are having something she wants so dearly: a child.

" The whole family is here. They thought I should be the one to break the ice."

" Well, then tell them to go fuck themselves. They're not getting near my girl. Oh….or Bella."

" Thanks, Taylor. It's to know I'm loved," I said sarcastically. But it seems that Edward hadn't heard us. He was lost in his own world.

" Bella, this is great! Now we can be together!" Edward squealed. Yes, squealed. I was in love with a squealer? I shuddered at the thought.

" Okay, now explain your logic to me, 'cause I don't understand," I said sitting down on Emmett's lap.

" Now that I know you can have kids, once you get rid of that thing, we can have our family," he gushed.

Oh. Hell. No.

I knew it wasn't smart, and that I'd most likely hurt myself in progress by doing it. But no one, no one, called my baby an it. I walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face. But to my surprise, I only felt a slight sting. But apparently the force of my slap send him on the floor. Huh, I guess it's Hit Edward Day since he's keeps getting slapped around. The thought dulled my anger. A bit.

" Don't you ever insult my family again. That includes Taylor, Alice, Emmett, and my baby. My son is not an "it". You can tell Jasper to go fuck himself, 'cause no one else will. Tell Rosalie to stay away from Emmett, that he doesn't want some dirty old slut. I bet she's been sleeping around right?" Edward nodded.

" I thought so. Tell Carlisle and Esme, they have no right in missing us, calling us their children. 'Cause that's bullshit. They could have talked to us anytime, and didn't. Before we left, Emmett gave them his new number to call us. And Edward, listen to me. I will never be with you. I don't love you anymore. You just ruined one of the happiest days of my life: finding out I'm pregnant. Yes pregnant, with Emmett's baby. We are no longer Cullens, nor do we wish to be again. We are the McCartys' (a.n. They used Emmett human last name for the name of their coven, but Alice and Taylor used their last names. Bella uses Emmett's) . Now, leave before I throw you out."

He turned around to leave, but not before he said, rather creepily, '' This is not over Bella. I know you still love me, deep down. You're just confused. But, don't worry. We will be together again, that's a promise." and with that he left. After we heard the door slam it was silent.

"Well that was fun. I hope Jasper comes next so I kick his ass," Taylor said. Well, we all knew it wasn't going to last long.

" Ugh, I hope he doesn't. I bet he'll just try and use his power to make me love him. He's so pathetic," Alice replied disgusted.

"Uh, guys, you do realize that I just slapped a vampire without breaking my hand? How the hell is that possible?" I questioned annoyed.

"Idk, Bells. Maybe your just crazy weird? Or your vampan protected you," Taylor chuckled. What the hell is a vampan?

" Babe, you just might be on the something! I think you're right! Vampan protected Bella! Of course, it makes perfect sense! Your so smart babe!" Alice squealed. What the freak was a vampan?

" Okay. What the hell was are you guys talking about? What is a vampan? And why is it protecting me?" I said calmly, but they knew I was about to blow up.

" Calm down Bells. Sheesh, you just found out your preggo, and already your hormones are all over the place," Taylor said with a wave of his hand. I was shaking with anger, and he saw that. " Sorry, sorry. We think that your baby is protecting you. You know, vampire and human, vampan? When he senses your in danger he gives off some super strength, to help you out. Aww, isn't that so cute? He loves you already. Don't you Jr?" Taylor cooed at my stomach. I thought about it. And it did make sense. But what did he mean by Jr?

" I hope you know they're not naming him after you," I told Taylor.

" Why not? Please Bellsy? I'll be your bestest friend ever," he pouted.

" Uh sorry, but that position is already filled. By me! And how do you guys know it's a boy? She could be a girl," Alice stepped in.

" Because Edward said he heard a male's voice. Duh Alice. Unless you can prove us wrong o mystic one," I replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha Bella. Let's see." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then frowned. She closed her eyes a little tighter, and her face dropped. She fell backwards on the couch. Taylor and I went to her side instantly.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong? What did you see?" Taylor said franticly.

"I can't see! I can't see! Grr! Your baby blocking me!" She whined. Typical Alice.

" Of course, Alice. My baby is blocking you! Call the Vorturi! Never mind about the family that's trying to take us away!" I teased.

"Shut up Bella. Emmett, who do you put up with her? Emmett? Emmett, answer me!" Alice suddenly shrieked. But that was all I needed to rush at his side. His eyes were fixed on mine, and his mouth was agape. I looked down and saw ahem, his…. "little" problem.

" Bella that was so hot. I've never seen you so angry. God, you're so sexy," he said finally. Of course. He didn't hear a thing after Edward left. I'd laugh if I wasn't so annoyed.

" Emmett, don't you ever scare me like that again! I oughta slap you, across the face," I said fuming.

" Ugh, Bella keep talking like that. Aggressive Bella is sexy," he growled. I giggled and decided to mess with him. I sat on his lap and he snapped. He dragged me to our bed, while I laughed at the sound of Taylor gagging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late, but my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me access the internet, But here you go, here's the next chapter! sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I don't have a Beta.. or know what that is. Spoiler: You are gonna see another Cullen.**

**Actually, they're all gonna be in the story somehow and at some time, but for now, just one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did then Edward would be sexier =D  
**

* * *

I got up in the morning with all the joy in the world. I smirked as I thought of last nights events. Em wasn't exactly a gentle man in bed, but that was just fine since I'm not known to act like a lady either. But it sucked when we had replace everything so often. I purposely had my eyes closed not wanting to see last night's damage. I was pretty sure we had broken a table.

Finally, after about sitting in bed for a couple minutes, I counted to three then forced my eyes open, and looked around. Our bed frame was busted, my clothes were in shreds, as were the bed sheets and one of the pillows. The walls had dents the size of basketballs, and everything on the table and counters was on the floor.

"Wow. This is actually pretty good…for us," I commented.

I walked down the stairs and went into the dining room, where I saw Alice and Taylor sitting at the table. Emmett was in the kitchen, most likely making me my favorite breakfast: Bacon and eggs. I sat down next to Taylor and suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong Belly? You guys break the bed…again," he smirked. Alice giggled.

"Haha, Taylor. You're so funny, jackass. But no, that's not it. My stomach feels like it's being sat on by a fat guy," I snapped bitterly. Taylor and Alice stopped laughing. The sizzling, sweet sound of bacon well sizzling stopped and Emmett rushed by my side.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Emmett questioned frantically as he cradled me in his arms. "Alice can you check her future please?"

"I'm already on it," Alice said before she blanked out. A few minutes later her eyes refocused , but her face was filled with pain and worry.

" Bella, I can't see you . The baby is blocking so well, I can't see you or the baby, and just barely Emmett," she stated, obviously upset that see couldn't see our futures. Taylor frowned deeply because Alice was upset, and Emmett looked worried. They all looked at my belly and grimaced for second.

The pain in my stomach lessen, as I rubbed it circles. I didn't like those looks. I was upset that like they were putting my baby down. I also hated calling him, "my baby", or "the baby", and especially as Taylor liked to say, "vampan". I decided to name him. For now.

"Aww, Lucas, look what you did. You made Aunty Alice upset," I said teasing. "Can you please stop blocking her visions? Please, for mommy?" I cooed. We all laughed. We needed a little laughter. Emmett caught on, and joined in.

" Who says it's a boy? It could be a girl. Right Luna? My little princess," He cooed, while gently tickling my stomach. " Luna, can you to nice to Aunty Pixie, and stop blocking her. She's gets very cranky," Alice stuck her tongue out teasingly," She just wants to see if you're okay. Please, for daddy."

After that we all just started speaking to my belly the bad mood was forgotten. Taylor and I spoke to "Lucas", and Alice and Emmett spoke to "Luna". Then Alice suddenly stopped, and she had that far away look in her eyes. That look we all knew so well. A vision. We watched her waiting, just waiting for her to snap out of it. When she finally did, she looked amazed.

"Bella," she whispered out, " I saw the baby. I saw the baby! He's a boy! He and his sister, or brother, are just cutest things ever!" she squealed, jumping up and down. After that, there was a silence in the room. We were trying to absorb everything she said. She saw him? How? Wait- she said sister. Holy freakin' hell, he has a sister! I'm having twins! Tears sprung into my eyes. A boy and a girl. The two miracles I never thought I'd have. I turned to Emmett, hugging him tightly.

"Twins. Twins Emmett. We're having two little miracles. Isn't this just wonderful, Emmett?" I gushed. I looked up at him, expecting his signature goofy grin, but I found some thing usually never on his face. A deep scowl.

" Emmett what's wrong? Don't you want Lucas and Luna?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't bear it if he didn't want them both. I loved them already. They were a complete set.

" Well, I'm okay with Lucas, it's Luna I'm afraid of," He said bluntly. I felt like my heart shattered in to a million pieces. I held on to him, fearing that if I let go my knees would let out. He didn't want Luna? Taylor growled then got into a crouch. He didn't like anyone or anything that upset me. Alice just glared at him, ready to strike at any moment. She didn't like her sister - as we often called each other- upset either.

"Why? I thought you wanted a daughter. I thought you wanted your own little princess," I said with tears threatening to escape my eyes. He sighed.

" Bella, isn't it obvious? With our looks she's gonna be stunner. Pretty girl equals teenage boys' attention. Which will then equal angry dad and Uncle Taylor hunting down some humans, and possibly get us in trouble in the Voultri," he said moodily, crossing his arms around his chest.

Taylor laughed and got out of crouching position. Alice rolled her eyes, acting annoyed, while I on the other hand, was very relived and very furious. I hit him on the shoulder. He cringed.

" Emmett, that's not funny! You really scared me there. I thought you didn't want her! Sometimes you're just, ugh!" I screeched. Grr, I swear if I didn't love him so fuckin' much… he's so lucky he's cute.

" Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you worry. I already love these kids. I can just imagine two curly brown-haired kids running around," he sighed dreamily.

" Bella, hate to burst your bubble-" Alice started.

" Then don't," I retorted, holding on to Emmett.

" But, I never exactly said girl. I only saw a boy's face. The other twin was turned around. It could be two boys," Alice said quickly, as if I would hurt her for ruining my little fantasy.

" Oh, I know that they are a boy and a girl. I know it that I have a little prince and princess in my Belly's belly," Emmett said rubbing my stomach.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Lets talk about something important. Like shopping for the babies! They're gonna need cribs, clothes, toys, bottles, shoes, bibs, and ooh! Come on guys, We don't have much time! Let's go to the mall. Now!" Alice jumped in. Of course, that's all she wants to do. But this time I couldn't blame her cause I wanted to go to. But a thought was gnawing at me.

"But what does this mean? Can they already communicate with us?" I wondered out loud. If they could then they were already very developed. But I only had a slight bump, just barely noticeable. Though I knew I'd have an abnormal pregnancy, I really didn't except this. They're so advanced and still in the womb.

And Alice's sudden vision? That was strange. Its like they can hear their loved ones voices, especially Emmett's and mine, and try to do anything to make them happy. They must have gotten that from me. The room was silent, and I knew they were thinking the same thing. But I quickly shook the thought from my head. No need to worry. They'll be fine.

" I guess we'll worry about it later. Now…let's go shopping!!" I giggled. They all looked back at me with their eyes bugged out, and their jaws on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey, I like shopping. When it's for someone else. Now come on, or all the good stuff will be taken!" I huffed. Alice was the first to recover and took her keys to the Porsche. Taylor followed. Emmett then took the keys to the Jeep. Emmett took the liberty of carrying me to the car and strapping me in. It was too cute. We drove down to the mall. When we got there, we headed Baby Gap. Alice wanted to get all designer clothes, but Emmett and I didn't want them spoiled before they even came out.

" Plus we have our own clothing line. We can make the clothes," I reasoned with her.

" Fine. But I get full creative control," she sniffled.

" We'll see."

It turns out, though , she didn't have to worry much. There was absolutely nothing there at the mall. We hardly bought anything! Alice and I bitched about it on the way to the car.

" Can you believe that! They had like, nothing there! Seriously they call that a mall!" Alice ranted.

" I know! All we got were a couple of bottles, bibs, diapers, shoes, dresses, shirts, and pacifiers! What the fuck are they gonna wear went they come out! Fuck them, stupid mall," I responded with an equal amount anger.

" Oh God please tell me this is going to be a quick pregnancy," Emmett whined, while holding half the bags we bought.

"And why would you want that? So you can fuck her sooner," Taylor smirked. He was holding the other bags of things we bought. Emmett joking punched his shoulder.

" No. Sex isn't the only thing I think about… though, now that you bring it up, that's another reason. But I mean, look at Bella. She's turning into a bigger version of Alice," he whined. We all stopped walking, and glared at him.

" What's wrong Alice?" Taylor and I said. Well, I said it defensively. Taylor said it as a snarl.

" Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Alice said feigning hurt, which only made Taylor growl louder. People started to stop and stare at us.

" And what do you mean by bigger?" I huffed. Emmett threw his hands in the air, surrendering.

" Nothing, nothing! There's nothing wrong with you. I just saying, a hyper, jumping ,shopping Bella, isn't my idea of a girlfriend. More like a little sister, than a lover. And you're the hottest pregnant woman I know," he said defensively. Taylor stopped growling, and Alice and I giggled. I went to him and gave him a kiss.

" Don't worry, about a thing Emmy- Bear. No matter what, I'll never be that crazy," I promised as I hugged him. He shook his head.

" Oh, mood swings. That's so not going to be fun," he sighed jokingly. I playfully hit him.

"Shut up and kiss me," I pouted, standing on my tip toes. He kissed me lightly. We heard a round of 'Aw's and 'Ooh's as we parted. I didn't realize the large crowd that had formed, and then blushed a bright pink. Taylor and Emmett chuckled and Alice shooed away the crowd. The guys put our things in the Jeep, and we headed home.

Home. Oh, how I loved that house. Emmett and Alice let me pick it out. It was a strange house, but perfect for us. We called the Conjoined House, simply because that's what it looked like. Two fairly big houses connected at the side. There are two front doors, two front lawns, two gardens. The insides of the house were identical too, except for the designing. My side was royal blue and a dark purple, with black designs. Alice's was bright yellow, sky blue, and a grassy green pattern. It had two stairways that connected to the upstairs, which had eight bathrooms, and six large bedrooms in total.

The left side was Alice's and mine, but when Emmett and I became a couple she moved to the right side. Which is perfect, since she and Taylor seem to compete with us at who can be louder in bed. They always seem to win, so they farther away they are the better.

The second floor, the main floor, had two kitchens, though the one in the left side was larger. It had one very large living room, next to that is the dining room. There's an extra room that the guys are trying to make into a game room. The basement was also connected, and that was our little studio. That's were we did all our designs, made the prototypes, and did sketching for new clothing designs.

When we got home I was feeling really tired, and let out a soft yawn. Emmett wanted me to go straight to bed, but I protested. It was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix. As Alice was fixing the coffee, I laid down on the couch, laying my head on Emmett's chest, and watched some TV. I dozed off a few minutes later.

I had the strangest dream. Not really a full nightmare, but it wasn't good.

I saw a boy. He looked about two, and had curly mahogany hair. His dimples were stunning when he smiled. His eyes were a exact copy of mine. He was Lucas. My baby boy.

_" Hi, momma. Your pretty," he announced._

_" Lucas? Is that you?" I whispered. He nodded, but with a frown._

_" Yes, momma. Its me."_

_"Where's your sister? Or brother? Is something wrong?" I panicked. Where was my other baby?_

_He chucked "Sam's okay. Sam's just shy," he answered. Sam? Why did he say Sam? He must have seen my confused look, and answered me._

_" My twin, wants to be a surprise. Sam doesn't want you to know what sex she or he is. So I named her/him Sam, because it's unisex name." Well, that explains why we can't see her, or him. He continued._

_" But Sam hates the name Sam, and I don't like the name Lucas much either. I can deal with it, but I don't like it. It's yucky," I laughed softly, and he smiled, then started again._

_"And Sam hates the name Luna, but we do think our names should start with the same letter."_

_" Aren't you guys the pickiest babies ever," I teased, picking him up and tickling his stomach. His sweet giggle had me on cloud nine._

_Suddenly Lucas screamed. I looked at him, and there were these giant hand holding him, taking him away from me._

_" Lucas!" I cried, the same time he said "Momma!"_

_" Momma! Momma, save me! Please! Momma I love you, save me!" he cried reaching out for me._

_"Lucas! Lucas!" I screamed._

" Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

I sprung up with tears shooting down my eyes, thrashing around, and screaming the name Lucas, while Emmett was holding my by the shoulders. Taylor and Alice were next to him, mirroring his worried look.

" Baby, are you okay?" Emmett asked. Such a stupid question!

" No, someone stole my baby! I want my baby, back! I want my baby!" I wailed.

" Bella you're fine. No one took Lucas. We wouldn't let them. Breathe, Bella," Alice said calmly. I calmed down, but just in case I touched my stomach. My baby bulge was still there. I sighed in relief.

" Bella, can you tell us what made you so upset," Taylor said quietly. I looked up at him. He looked really shook up. But then again, so did everybody. I curled myself further into Emmett's arms, and put my head on his shoulder, while he rubbed my back soothingly.

I told them my dream. Every word, every scream. I told them about "Sam" and Lucas. When I was done I felt better.

"So you think you were talking to Lucas?" Emmett questioned.

" Okay I know that I sound crazy-" I started.

" Bella, stop. We believe you. You wouldn't make up something like this," Emmett said.

" Yeah, Bella we trust what you saw. Plus, it does make sense," Alice said thoughtfully.

" Well Taylor what do you think? Thinks its all connected to the vision?" I asked.

" Yeah, I do. I think when you sleep, because that's when you're the most calm and relaxed you can talk with them. We already know that are very special, and I guess since they're still in you that they talk to your self conscience . Now, when you saw someone taking Lucas, he might have a sense that something bad is going to happen. Maybe he thinks he's going to be taken away for some reason. He seems like the leader. And as for "Sam", you guys better name her/him and Lucas differently, they'll come out pissed," he said confidently.

Emmett and I looked at him with our jaws to the ground. Alice looked up at him and beamed. She skipped up to him and gave him a little kiss.

" See, Bella. He can be smart when he wants to be," she said smugly. Taylor feigned hurt.

"You guys think I'm stupid? You hurt my feelings," he said dramatically.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I don't think you're stupid. Just really slow," I teased.

"Well, I think you're stupid, with a few smart ideas," Emmet said bluntly.

" Oh so kind of like you," he counted,

" Exactly. You have to embrace the stupidness. Duh."

" Hey, guys?" I called.

" Yeah, Bella," they said. At the same time. Creepy, right?

"Since the twins both hate their names, what do we call them?" I asked.

"How about Bitch and Bastard, because that's what they are," said a familiar voice. We turned around.

It was a very livid Rosalie Hale.

" Oh. Shit," said Alice.

* * *

**Oooh. The Blonde Bitch is here!! Drama! Anyways tell me if Sam should be a boy or girl & please give me ideas for names that start with the same letter.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, LUCAS WILL BE SAD IF YOU DON'T.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soo soo soooo sorry for the late update. There was something wrong with my computer, and I couldn't go on the internet. Anyway again, I'm sooo sorry, there's the next chapter.

* * *

" Oh shit is right, bitch. You think you can just steal my husband-," Rosalie started.

" Okay, stop right there. If you're gonna yell at us, get your info straight whore. He divorced your sorry ass the day after we left. Remember, bitch, you signed the forms," I huffed. She scowled, and shot a murderous glare at me.

" Yeah, but only because I thought he was going to come back, on his hands and knees, begging me to take him back. I thought he'd only be gone at most a frickin' month. I thought he would just feel sorry for you traitors, but no. He left me. He actually left me," she said with a sad disbelieving tone looking at Emmett. She looked so shocked and sad, I actually thought she would cry. She continued.

" Emmett, baby, please come back. I love you . And I miss you. You can't tell me you're really going to leave me for some knocked up whore," she said with venom glistening from her eyes. Drama freakin' queen.

" Rosalie, shut up. Please. We really don't need any bullshit from you," I retorted rolling my eyes.

She sneered. " I wasn't talking to you whore. I was talking to my mate. As in soul mate."

" Oh, hush. Emmett doesn't want your skanky ass anymore. Get over yourself," Alice said disgusted.

" Bitch was I asking you? No, I wasn't. Why don't you let Emmett talk for himself," she said. I looked up at him, waiting for a response. But I got nothing. His face was blank, just staring at Rosalie.

" Emmy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. No answer.

" He's fine. He just remembered what a woman looked like," she said gesturing to her body. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white low cut top, a black leather jacket, with red stilettos and matching hoop earrings.

" Excuse me. Sorry I don't have fake parts like you, bitch. I don't need immoral beauty to keep a man. I'm all natural, and still sexy. Or at least Emmett thinks so," I shot back little smug. She laughed.

" Please, stop. Don't embarrass yourself further. You might have been a great, um, toy, but that's all you are. I know Emmett and his urges. He just needed someone fuck. But seeing as he loves Alice to much like a sister, that left you. And now that I'm back, and better than ever if I do say so myself, he's going to leave with me and maybe I'll let Alice come if she apologizes to me. But don't feel bad, he was sure to leave you anyway. You're sure packing on the pounds," she said surely. Alice might have said something, but I was lost in my thoughts.

Is she right? Is the only reason he wanted me? I knew that these doubts were stupid and impractical, that Emmett loved me unconditionally, but Emmett's lack of response was killing me. I grew up from the self doubt that I had since I dated Edward. I know that to most men I was considered 'sexy' or 'hot'. I know that I'm pretty freaking attractive. I don't even feel threatened to Alice's beauty when we go out together. I thought it was because I finally felt good about my appearances.

But maybe it was because I never felt like I had to compete with her. Emmett really only had shown a liking to me. But even some of the world's prettiest models couldn't compare to Rosalie. And being pregnant, with twins at that, made my self confidence dwindle a couple of notches. And would Emmett really throw away decades of marriage for a year long relationship? Maybe, Rosalie is right. She must had seen my dejected spirit, and rubbed salt in the wound.

" Looks like you realized I'm right. Now get your ugly, fat ass off my man," she said with a fake sweet voice. Tears sprung into my eyes, and I shook. Well, I thought it was me shaking. As I contemplated about what happened I heard a growl. But this wasn't a regular I'm- warning-you growl. It was a loud and booming I- will-fucking- kill-you growl.

I looked around the room, looking for the person who made it. Sure Alice and Taylor looked enraged, but Rosalie's face full of terror and shock, was in my direction. I looked up and saw Emmett's face. It was one of those few times I knew he was a vampire. His face was twisted into sheer rage, his teeth were bared, and he was shaking violently like a werewolf about to phase. I got out of his lap, and scurried quickly behind Taylor.

" You have a hell of nerve, coming here and insulting Bella like that in our home," he said with his famous booming voice. He stood up got in her face.

" Bitch, do you hear yourself? You're not fucking number one in the world. It's possible for someone to not to love you, despite what you think. You are such a conniving little bitch. You knew what Edward was going to do. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you helped. You are just so into yourself. You always have to be number one. I knew that I came in second to you the whole time we were together, and I was okay with that. But you got so stupidly fucking jealous at the thought of me liking Bella as a _sister_. Fuck, you were jealous of Alice too. You can't stand the thought of not being the center of everyone's attention. Its fucking _pathetic_.

" And, you call Alice a traitor? How the fuck dare you?! You knew that a family member- yes, Bella was family shut up- was going to lose a member of their family, and did nothing. Then when I found out, you told me by saying it was only a thought. An idea he had. That you would try and talk him out of it in the morning. You let him kill someone very important to her 'cause you were jealous!

" Bitch, do you realize that even if Bella, Alice, and I stayed that Bella would still be the center of attention? That Edward and Jasper would be gone, and Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and I would help a grieving Bella? And you would just have to play along, to keep your story straight. Didn't think about that did you?" he taunted. Rosalie's eyes widened as she processed it. But she shook it off.

" So what? After a while, we would have gotten sick of her whining. She would have left. Or maybe she would realize why they did it, and forgive Edward like she always does. Either way I would still have you, and Alice would still be with Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, please come home Alice. I'm tired of his whining and moping. At least when Edward left Bella, he was hardly around. But he just mopes and projects his emotions to everyone," she whined. I felt a stab of pain, then whimpered. All eyes turned to me- three pairs of them filled with concern, one pair filled with annoyance- and Emmett beckoned me over. I had Taylor walk me to him, not trusting Rosalie.

" Baby, you okay?" he asked concerned, his voice a lot softer than before. I nodded yes, and he hugged me to his chest. Alice chose this time to speak up.

" Do you see that? That's true love. They love each other more than anything, and anyone. Unlike your relationship, where Emmett knew he would be replaced if you could somehow get some kind of humanity. Or my relationship with Jasper where I felt I had to change him, to be with him. And especially Bella's and Edward's where he was way too controlling. Are you getting' it bitch? They. Love. Each. Other. And they're going to have twins, which will complete their family-"

" No, Bella's going to have twins. She cheated on Emmett, and is just messing with you guys. Vampires can't have children. Its impossible. Trust me I would know," Rosalie shot.

" Actually bimbo, you can't. And Bella's a terrible actress, so she couldn't fool us. Vampire women can't reproduce ,'cause their reproduction parts don't work. Because you're a vamp, you freeze, kind of like menopause. But Bella's human. She has periods, and her girl parts aren't frozen," Taylor said smartly. Rosalie looked shocked and disbelieving.

" But, but, but, w-what about E- Emmett? He, he can't have kids either," she stammered.

" Lady, and I use that term loosely, guys can have kids at anytime. Unlike you women we don't have just one certain period when we can have kids, after puberty we can pop them out as we please. The change couldn't and obviously didn't stop that," he said putting his arm around Alice's shoulders. She looked at Em and I, then my small baby bump pleadingly. Realization formed, then her face got cloudy with mixed emotions: sadness, shock, envy, but mostly anger. She stomped her foot to the floor, shaking things off the shelves.

" Oh, that's not fair! It's not fair! Why should you get a baby and not me! To make it worse you get two! Two! You! You who said yourself, that you didn't want kids! Are you happy!? Happy that you have what I always wanted! That you have my perfect family?!" She shrieked. I felt a pang in my stomach, when she said I didn't want kids. So they can hear us.

" Do you hear yourself? Do you see yourself? You're throwing a tantrum over something you can't control. Yes you always wanted kids, but from want I see right now, I'm glad you can't. You're acting like a fucking child. Oh look I'm Rosalie! I can't have everything I want, so I'm gonna cry about it, and make everyone else upset! You don't always get what you want, so be happy with what you got.

" Yes, I did say I didn't want kids, but that was before I knew I was pregnant. I guess I couldn't imagine it until it happened. When it did, I knew I had no freaking idea what I was talking about. I realized I couldn't live without them. I love my kids, and while I'm sorry you can't have one, I'm not sorry that I'm getting two." The others seemed confused, then caught on, and Emmett tickled my belly softly.

" Yeah, we can wait to parents. We love you two," he cooed looking down at my belly lovingly. Because of this he didn't notice Rosalie had gotten closer to us.

" Why?" she said brokenly," Why would you rub that in my face? Put the one thing I want… so, so bad and dangle it in front of me? And with a person I hate. A person I _hate_ for coming in to my family, for _breaking _my_ brother's heart_, for _everyone adoring her_, for _stealing my husband_, and for doing something I couldn't: _having his child_." With each reason she stated, she got closer and slightly louder.

" You don't get it, do you? No one gets to have the perfect life. Okay, boo hoo, Charlie died. And woe is you, your mom didn't want to support you after you left her. And you poor thing, you were betrayed. Betrayed my ass. I was betrayed in the worse way possible by a person I was going to marry. A person who was supposed to love me. Twice. By Royce, and by you Emmett.

" But you? You always get what you want! You don't know hardship! You don't know the pain of having the one thing you want the most ripped apart by a person you love. You always get your happy ending. If Edward hadn't done what he did-and trust me, he did it because he loves you- you guys would be married, and you'll still most likely end up having a baby. Why do I know that? Because you have all the fucking luck in the world!" She got a far off look in her eyes, and then spoke softly.

" We were never shy in the bedroom department. We did it when we pleased. For Emmett, it was mostly sex, and maybe because he loved me. Me? I did it 'cause I thought if we did it enough I'd get pregnant. I'd somehow get the family I'd always wanted. That I always dreamed of. Me, Emmett and our little girl. I always wanted a girl, someone Emmett could baby, and I could dress up." She looked demented, but had a dreamy look in her eyes. She had gotten closer to me, so everyone's focus was on us.

" Rose, I'm sorry you feel betrayed, but you are out of line here. Bella has suffered through enough. Remember the James incident? Or the five month depression she had, because we left her? The kidnapping? And Charlie's death is a big deal. Not only did her father die, he was murdered by someone she called family. And she didn't abandon her mother. She gave her some space so she could travel with her new husband. She called and emailed her regularly. Her mother left her when she needed her most. Just because Bella supposedly chose Charlie over her.

" She's been through so much , and she deserves all the happiness the good Lord wants to give her. And I'm not going to let you try and take that away from her. And stop trying to be the victim. Rose, Edward told me all about you. I know you slept around. So stop with pity act," Emmett said protectively still holding me.

" You were never that protective of me. You always let me defend myself. But you're willing to protect this bitch? You love her. You really love her." She said calmly, but her eyes darken and blazed.

Everyone knew something was going to happen. You could feel the tension from miles away. Rosalie looked furious, and wasn't far from Emmett and I. Everyone besides me, was completely fixed on Rosalie's movement. So I guess it only made sense that I was the only person who smelled that awful smell. I wrinkled my nose slightly. No one noticed. I started to cough, as the smell became overwhelming. They finally turned their attention to me. That was all Rosalie needed. In a few seconds she had me, holding me by the throat. Taylor and Emmett hissed and took a step forward. She clutched my neck tighter and I gasped.

" Move and she'll pop like a balloon," she snarled. " I don't lose. I always get what I want. Tell me what's so special about her, Emmett. Tell me!" she shook me with every sentence.

" I love her. She and the twins are my family," he said simply. Her eyes darted down to my stomach.

" So if I take away the little demons, he'll come running back. He'll have no reason to stay," she muttered to herself. I tried to pry myself away, but even with my extra strength, she was too strong. I was getting lightheaded very quickly, and I knew she was serious about killing me. So I did what any mother would do for her children. Begged.

" Please, Rosalie don't hurt them. Please I'll do anything, anything."

" Would you give up Emmett?" No. I couldn't and wouldn't give up Emmett for anything. I love Emmett and the twins equally. She didn't wait for an answer. My face said it all.

" Then say, bye-bye to your wittle babies," she taunted.

Three things happened at once. First, Rosalie let go of me. Emmett caught me. Then, I saw a big russet colored wolf hovering over her. Jacob. Then, I heard a chorus of 'Bella!'. Three of them were obvious. But the fourth voice caught me off guard. It was familiar. I turned around and looked. Jessica Stanley.

She ran to Emmett and I, and gave me an awkward hug. I knew Emmett wanted to help Jacob and the others with Rosalie, so I let go of him. Jess and I huddled on the couch, and watched the scene in front of us.

I couldn't focus much, Jacob's smell being a bit overwhelming, but I saw Jake claw at Rosalie's chest. She shrieked, then kicked him backwards out the window. Alice grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, then punched her. Rosalie screamed then elbowed Alice in the gut. Taylor snarled, then pounced on her, but she kicked him away. Emmett circled around her.

I knew Emmett wouldn't hit a lady no matter what she'd done. Rosalie knew that too. Emmett tried to grab her by her arms, but Rosalie kicked him. He fell with a thud.

" Emmett!" I cried. Rosalie put her foot on his chest and pressed hard. He groaned. She pressed harder. He grabbed her by the foot and knocked her off of him. She was about to pounce at him again when Alice and Jacob slammed into her from both sides. She punched Alice in the face and sent her flying. While she was distracted Jacob ripped her arm out of her socket. She yelped in pain, then tried to reach for Jake. He head-butted her and she stumbled backwards. Taylor came from behind her twisted her other arm.

She cringed, and tried to kick him away again. But he caught her foot and threw her across the room. He tried to grab her, but she pushed him away, and ran to Jacob. She bit Jacob who had her arm in the snout. He yelped, and let go of her arm, which she then reattached. Emmett caught her then put her arms behind her back. By now her leather jacket was in shreds, her top had gashing cuts in them, and her jeans had turned to shorts. She looked at me and smirked. Then tried one finally time to seduce Emmett.

" Oh, Emmett. You just love me in this position, don't you? I mean I look like we're in one of our milder sex sessions." She giggled, as I choked and Jess gasped. Jacob phased back into a human. Everyone froze. That was low, even for her. You could see my shock, anger, sadness, grief, and feeling unworthing on my face. She smiled victoriously. It was quiet until-

SLAP!

I couldn't believe it. Emmett slapped Rosalie.

" Shut the fuck up. I'm going to give you two seconds. If you're not gone by then, I will kill you."

" Emmett, please, don't do this. I love you, and I know you love-"

" Bella. He loves Bella. Shut up and leave, so I can put some clothes on."

" Thanks Jacob," Emmett started rolling his eyes," But I got this. You need to go. I've got other things on my mind, and I don't need to worry about you hurting my family. When I let you go, you better disappear. Your two seconds start… now!"

She left in a flash. The room was so silent, we heard the pitter patter of her steps. We listened until we couldn't hear the sound of stilettos hitting the ground. I looked around and gasped. My living room was a mess. The window was busted, the counter cracked in the middle, two of the couches were ripped beyond repair, as was my carpet. The table broke in the middle, and everything on it was broken. Worst of all, there was dust and glass everywhere, my neck throbbed, and Jacob was naked.

* * *

Ok, to those who may be confused, the part where Bella calls Rosalie a baby and she states the reasons she wants her kids is her explaining to the twins that she wants them. They nudged her stomach because thay thoght she didn't want them, and she want just ressuring them that they are loved.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Don't kill me I'm so so so sorry for the lack of update. I feel just awful. I had a lot of problems going on. Most of that was writer's block. I know, it freakin' sucks ass. I promise I'll update by the weekend or sooner. Again I'll so so sorry. Please don't throw bricks at me . =[**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Again I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. To those who read the author's note, I thought it would take me a while to finish the ending, not the next day... so the author's note seems a little pointless. Oh well. And 23 reviews! That's great! Thank you guys for all that. Really, you guys are wonderful. But not to keep you waiting here's the next chapter! **

* * *

" Jake," I whined, "you are so gross! Go put on some pants, before you scar me for life!" I put a pillow over my eyes.

He rolled his eyes. " That's just great Bella. I save your life and your babies' lives-which you did not tell me about- and that's the thanks I get?"

" Yes. Now put on some pants."

" Yeah you really should dude. Your making Taylor feel all insecure about his body," Emmett said seriously.

" Don't try me Emmy-boy. Now come on let's give wolf boy here some pants, before Bella here dies of embarrassment, " Taylor said leading them to his guest room.

That left Jessica, Alice, and I. There was a silence in the room, until Jess and I broke it.

" I missed you so much! Are you okay? What happened since I've been gone?" we said at the same time. We giggled.

Before we left Forks I gave Jessica and Angela my contact information. But she was the only one who kept in touch. I freakin' love her to death. I mean, she is my BFFAA. She's Alice's and I other sister. She knew about _Heiress_, Emmett and everything else, except the vampire thing or the pregnant thing. Which is why I thought she would be a little more freaked about the fight the just happened. I have a feeling she knew before she got here what Emmett and Alice are. But from who?

" You first. And I know about vampires so don't hold anything back. I'll explain later," she smiled. Though a little shocked, I shook it off and told her everything. The twins, the dream, and about Edward, Rosalie, and the other Cullens who were most likely going to meet us.

" Wow Bella. Trouble follows you everywhere," she teased, " My tale isn't as exciting." She sighed dreamily.

" Well a couple days after we talked last March, I missed you. So I decided to get you a present and you know me, I hate waiting, so I would have to see you immediately. Anyways, I went to that small bookstore in Port Angeles, and saw a brand new copy of your favorite book. I knew your copy was close to ripping apart, and that you wouldn't replace it because you hate spending money. So I decided to get you a new one, so you could keep your old one as, idk a trophy or something.

" So as I reached for the book, some one else did too. It was obviously a guy's hand 'cause it was wide thick, and kinda greasy. I told him to let go, and he said no. I got annoyed and said I had to give it to my best friend, and he said the same thing! By now I was getting pissed. I looked up at him to curse him out, but I couldn't. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, and felt something. It felt like I found my purpose my life, my other half. We both dropped the book, and exchanged names. He told me his name was Jacob Black. Then we left the bookstore-sorry, I forgot to get you the book- and we talked about random meaningless things.

" He asked me if I felt anything towards him. I said yes. I said that I felt an undeniable pull to him. He said he felt the same. There was a word he called it. It was-"

" Imprinting," Alice and I gasped. Jessica and Jacob _imprinted_. Shut the fucking front door.

She nodded. " Yup, that's the word. Anyway he asked who the book was for. I told him it was for you. His eyes boggled.

"'_Bella? Bella Swan?' _" he said. I said yes. Then we started talking about you, nothing bad I promise. And the we got to the Cullens. Ugh. I always knew there was something wrong with those …things. No offence to you or Emmett, Ali," Jess said bashfully to Alice. She waved it off.

" Don't worry about it Jess. Emmett aren't Cullens anymore. I'm Alice Brandon, and he's Emmett McCarty. So he told you what we were. What did you say?" Alice questioned.

" I asked him what he was smoking. But what he said made sense. Like how you guys would always leave when it was sunny, or that you guys never ate food at lunch. I asked him how he knew, and he told me it was because he's a werewolf. I thought he was crazy and told him so, until he dragged me into his car, drove me down to his town, La Push, dragged me out of the car, then carried me over to his house. Then I thought he was a kidnapper or predator, and told him so.

" Then he got his look on his face. He looked so freakin' crazy, then his clothes went all over the place, and _boom! _next thing I knew, there was a huge russet colored wolf. And me being me, spazzed out screaming bloody murder, then he changed back to his human form. We stood there for a couple seconds, just looking at each other. Then I realized he was naked blushed, turned away, and told him to go put on some jeans.

" Yeah, but now she's used to my nakedness. Which is good since we're usually in that state," Jake teased coming down the stairs.

" Jakey!" Jess cried running into his arms. He laughed then carried her to the couch. Taylor and Em came soon after.

" Thanks for that image Jake," I scolded.

" Hey, I aim to please." He smirked then started stoking Jessica's hair. " Did you finish telling them the story?"

" No, but I'll sum it up. Basically, we've been dating since then so about six months."

" Wow, Jess. That's some story. Why didn't you tell me sooner though?" I asked.

They exchanged looks, then Jess said," Don't worry about it." I gave her a look, then she gave me a hair flip nod. That was our signal for 'later'.

" Hey Alice," I asked turning to her, " why couldn't you see Rosalie coming in? It couldn't have been Jacob, 'cause he came a while later."

She sighed. " Bella, I've been so focused on the twins, that I can't see anything else. It's like either I can see them and nothing else, or I can see everything and one else, but I can't see them. I was focused on your stomach. I don't know if you noticed, but you're getting slightly bigger. I predict that by tomorrow you'll look about three to four months pregnant. And your little miracles are pissing me off, since I have no idea what they want to be called."

Huh, I didn't think I was getting that big. I looked down. My stomach bulged but just barely. Emmett put his arms around my belly, and kissed my for head. "Don't worry, you look fine baby."

" I got an idea! Why don't you name them after us! Jacob and Jessica!" Jess squealed. Em answered before I could.

" There's no way in hell I'll name my kids after you two. I love you guys but, no." Jess pouted. "Fine then. What baby names have you guys thought of?"

I answered, " Um, we really haven't thought of anything yet. I was thinking of Emmett Jr. and Elisa."

" Ugh, please tell me you're joking Bella. Don't name one of them Jr! Be orginal!" Alice fumed.

" Yeah baby, lets call them something else. I was thinking since I'm Irish and you have an Italian name, that the names should be either Irish or Italian. You ok with that?" he asked. I nodded. " Great. What about Aidan and Amy? Or Kieran and Katherine? Susan and Shane? Or Thomas and Teagan?"

" I like Aidan and Amy and Thomas and Tegan. They're cute." I smiled. " Really cute. What do their names mean? I always match a name by its meaning."

" Um hold on let me check." Alice rushed upstairs and grabbed her laptop. " Ah, okay. So Aidan means _born of fire_, while Amy means _beloved_. Thomas means _twin_,while Teagan means _beautiful_."

" Hey if we're naming them by meanings, name them Felan and Fiona," Jacob suggested.

" What do they mean?" I questioned. He grinned. " _Little wolf _and _warrior_. This way they both get a little piece of uncle Jacob."

" Jake, no," Jess said. " What about Michael and Mia. I don't know what Michael means, but Mia means _mine_. Like she's your little princess."

" I like that. She's _my_ little girl. I'll loving the name Mia!" Emmett agreed. I shook my head. "Emmett, I know where you're going with this. You can't stop her from dating. Sooner or later, she's going to date."

He guwaffed. " Not when they see me. They take one look at me, then turn the other way. Man I hope her brother is as big as me."

" Emmy baby, what if its two boys? What will we call them?"

Taylor said, " Maybe Antonio and Aidan? Or maybe Brendan and Bryan? Antonio means _priceless, prasie worthy_, and Brendan and Byran mean _little raven_ and _honorable_." I yawned. I feel so exhausted, and not just physically. It was mentally too. These last few days have just gotten me drained.

"Can we finish this talk tomorrow please? I'm tired. Alice can you fix-"

" I'm already on it. The new furniture should be here by tomorrow afternoon. Tay and I will fix this place up after you go to sleep. Jess, Jake do you guys want to stay? You guys can use your guest rooms."

" Well, um, would it be okay if we used just one of our rooms? I mean, we won't do anything if it'll bother you, we'd just prefer to sleep in the same room," Jessica asked timidly. I rolled my eyes. Of course she chooses this moment to be shy.

" Feel free to do whatever you want. Stay in one room , two, seven, I don't care. Cause I know you guys aren't going to sleep. Really, I don't care what you guys do in there. In fact I don't want to know. I'm a heavy sleeper so you won't bother me and Alice and Taylor will probably be doing the same thing. Good night to all." Emmett chuckled quietly, while Jessica blushed. He carried me off to our bedroom and set me down. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and jumped into bed and sighed. I felt Emmett's eyes on me, and blushed. I rolled over to look at him, but he looked worried.

I stroked his cheek. " What's wrong Em? Are you okay?"

He sighed. " I'm good, but how are you? Don't say you're fine, because there is no way you are. You're quieter then usual today. And so many things have happened in a matter of days. So far you've found out that you're at least a month, month and a half pregnant with _twins_, your first love tried to get you back, my ex- wife tried kill you-and the babies-, and most likely the rest of the Cullens are going to try and win us back. My mind spinning and I'm a vampire. Oh and Jess and Jake are together! "

" Baby, I know a lot has happened but Em, I _am_ fine-"

" No you aren't! Bella stop it! Stop trying to protect me. I know you're hurting. I know that in some way you're going to blame yourself! I saw you downstairs, you looked terrified. There's no way you could see all that, and still be fine ten minutes later thinking of baby names! I know that you're a strong woman, but please for my sanity, tell me what's wrong!" he boomed. To say he scared me was an understatement. I was hiccupping trying to hold back my tears. Emmett has never yelled at me, ever. His voice was loud already, and he knew how loud sounds bothered me. Emmett calmed down, and sighed. He tried to give me a hug, but I cringed away him. I saw that I hurt him in his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Yes, it was true that I was affected by what happened, and yes maybe I should have told Emmett how I felt about it, but I don't want to bother him with my feelings. I know that he'd want to know them, but that would just bring him down or it might cause him to be just as protective as Edward was.

"Bella," he said quietly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just… I know you been through a lot. And I've noticed that you'll keep everything all in until one day you just burst. Remember, the day Taylor called you a baby, and you blew up, and we found out it was because of something he said weeks ago? I don't want that to happen again. I don't want you to keep something in, and for me to find out about weeks later, because you blew up. Bella, that's not healthy, for you or the babies. So please just tell me what's on your mind." By now I was crying softly, cradling my legs to my stomach. He tried again to comfort me, and this time I let him. He wiped away my tears, and kissed me on the forehead. I sniffled.

" I'm sorry- no don't shh me, let me talk- I am sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just didn't want to bother you with me feelings. I know what you're going to say. That I could never bother you with my thoughts, that you want to know what's going on with me. But sometimes I just can't tell you. I feel like…like, like a child, with petty thoughts and unimportant feelings. And sometimes I feel like if I tell you what's up, then I'll never have a moments peace." He gave me a confused look. "Now I don't mean that I don't love my alone time with you, but I don't want to feel isolated. When I was with Edward, now that I can look back, I realized he had cut me off from everyone. Not only that, he knew me better than I knew myself at times. Sure I talked too Jessica, Angela, Mike, and everyone else, but really I just talked to your family. So when you guys left, it hit hard. I couldn't really talk to anyone, 'cause they couldn't understand what I was going through. I don't want to feel like that again. I don't want to tell you everything that's wrong with me, then have you just leave. Not that I mean you would do what he did, or that I don't trust you with my life, its just I don't want you to know everything that's going on in my head."

He stared at me. " See? Now I've upset you."

" No, you didn't," he said firmly. " I didn't know all that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to probe, I just wanted you to know that I care, that I'm there for you. I understand, you need your space."

" No, no, no! That's not what I meant-"

" I know what you mean. Its your mind. I should let you tell me what you want to tell me. But I want you to know that I'd never leave you. I couldn't bear it. I'm too selfish, I couldn't leave you even if it was for the best. I can't live without you. I love you."

" I love you too. I promise I'll tell you about it. I'll do it right now." I yawned and my eyelids drooped a bit.

" Bella you can tell me, tomorrow."

" No, I'll tell you now, before I lose my nerve," I took a deep breath. " I'm scared shitless. This whole thing is bothering me immensely. When I found out I was pregnant, I flipped. You saw me I was on the floor shaking. I didn't think you'd want it. I didn't know what I would do if it was true. I couldn't be a single parent. Especially if the baby looked like you. I wouldn't be able to bear looking at my own child. But you were fine, ecstatic. You didn't question anything like that vampires couldn't have kids or question if I have been sleeping around. You just knew. And while I was happy, I was a little shocked. Shocked that you trusted me enough to just believe that this was your child."

" Bella I trust you with my life. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But Bella even if the babies weren't mine, I still wouldn't have left you. I need you too much to leave. I would have known anyway if you had cheated on me. I would have smelled his scent. Or Alice would have told me," he said.

" Yeah, yeah. That's not the point. I know you trust me. So I got over it. The thing is right after that, Edward came. That really scared me. As messed up as this is going to sound, I wasn't sure if I'd still be in love with him. I thought that I would look into his eyes and feel the need to forgive him, like I always did when we were together. Emmy you know I love you with all my heart, it's just he was my first love. At a point I thought he was my true love. He was that guy that I thought I might marry. The guy I thought I'd spend eternity with. And I haven't seen him in so long. I wasn't sure if I'd still feel that way towards him."

He frowned. "So… you thought that you'd still be in love with Edward?" he said slowly.

"Yeah. But I looked into his eyes and all I saw was the face of the man who kidnapped me. I saw a creature who killed my father out of selfishness. Then I felt nothing but revulsion. I was upset that he ruined the best day of my life so far. This was supposed to be the day where we found out the greatest news ever. This was going to change our lives for the better. But the bliss I was feeling was cut short. Same thing kinda for Rosalie. The only difference was I was scared, frightened already, then Bam! There she is! Trying to collect my best friend and love. Trying to ruin my little family. Thinking she could just get what she wanted because she wants it. She's just so _full_ of herself. She puts herself on such a high fucking pedestal, but at the same time you had always put up with her. I thought that you would go back to her. Especially when you were just…staring blankly at her. I thought you were remembering what you had, and could get back.

" Is that what you thought?" he asked.

" Yeah," I said quietly, " I thought that you'd only stay for the kids. And if it weren't for them, you'd be gone. Because c'mon we all know I don't hold a candle to Rosalie. I know I'm pretty but she's _Rosalie. "_

" And you're Bella the amazing, caring, sexy, and most selfless person I know. Bella I love you. I would never leave you for that tramp. I honestly don't know why I put up with her for as long as I did. I guess I thought she was the best I could get. That is until I met you. Babe, you are amazing. I want you stop your doubts please. Nothing will get between us. Not Rosalie or Edward or anyone else."

" Emmy, its not that easy. I know Edward and Rosalie, and they're not going to stop until they get what they want. I'm afraid. I just want them to go away." I mumbled drowsy.

" Bella, I promise you that nothing will happen to you. It'll be okay. I won't let you get hurt."

"Okay," I sighed, " I trust you. Love you baby," I yawned.

" Night sweetie. Love you too," He cooed.

Just be for I drifted into sleep, I heard Jess giggle:

" Jaaaakke, come on, at least let… us… make it… to the room. I don't… want… to… wake…up… ohhh_ Jake_!"

Edward POV

I laughed at my brother's terrible reassurance at my love's worries. Poor Emmett. You should never make promises you can't keep.

* * *

**Okayy... so I really don't like the way it ended. But I thought Bella and Emmett needed a talk, because a lot of things have happened in a short amount of time. They needed a little heart to heart. But still...I don't know with this chapter. It isn't my best. Review please. Even if you hate it, I can take the pain =}**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... Please don't kill me. I'm really sorry. I don't have a good enough reason for this super late chapter except writer's block. Its a bitch. So again I'm sorry.**

**Anyway i got a review asking why they didn't smell Edward. It was because they were so wrapped up in themselves they didn't notice.**

**Oh and before any one says anything, Jacob's smell won't be a factor. They might joke about it, but that's it.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! =}**

**Disclaimer: I own crap. SM owns Twilight. Now I'm going to go cry.**

* * *

The week pasted fairly quickly after all that. As Alice had predicted I got bigger. I looked three or four months pregnant by the next day. What she failed to tell me though, was that I'd look close to six months by the end of the week. No not even six, since I'm having twins I'm doubly as big as a regular six month pregnant woman. I looked so big by Thursday, I refused to leave my room and kicked Emmett out so he wouldn't see me. Only by much coaxing from him and Taylor, did I decide to get out today.

Flashback:

_" Baby you look fine. Please come out of the bedroom," Emmett pleaded._

_" No! I look like a bloated whale, at best!"_

_" Bella stop being a baby, and come out! It's been three freakin' days!" Taylor yelled as he pounded on the door._

_" I'm not coming out! Not until I look like a regular person again!"_

_Taylor snorted. " Uh, Bells, you do know you're only going to get bigger right? Ow, Em! What the fuck was that for?"_

_I could feel Emmett rolling his eyes at the other side of the door. " Stupid, now she's never going to leave the room!"_

_" Well it's the truth! And Bella come on, it's us. We're not going to care how big you are! We love you and we just want to see you!"_

_" I don't care!"_

_" Baby, please come out!" Emmet begged._

_I held my ground. " No!"_

_" Stop acting like a little spoiled brat!"_

_" Shut the fuck up! You bitch if one fucking hair on your head is out of place. You can't tell me shit!" I sneered._

_" She's got a point…"_

_" Emmett, not helping!"_

_" Sorry," Emmett apologized._

_" Bella open the damn door before I break it down and drag you out!"_

_" You wouldn't dare, Taylor!"_

_" Oh really? Tell me why I wouldn't? And don't say because I love you," he challenged._

_" Well one, Alice and I would kill you if you broke down my pretty, pretty door. Two, you wouldn't dare drag a pregnant girl anywhere, especially if said pregnant person is me. And three, Emmett would kill you if you hurt me in any way. Not to mention Alice and Jake would help him! And you do love me, so you wouldn't hurt me dumbass!"_

_" Dude help me out here?"_

_" Sorry buddy, but she's right. You need a new tactic."_

_" Thanks Em. Nice to know I can count on you," Taylor said sarcastically._

_" Whatever Taylor. Can you focus on the very pregnant girl on the other side of the door, who some unbelievably stupid reason won't open the door," Emmett said getting slightly louder at the end._

_I huffed. " What do you mean by 'very'?"_

_I heard Emmett sigh. " Bella why won't you open the door? Baby you need to eat something. And by something, I mean something other than the chocolate bars and water you keep in the room. That's not healthy for you and you know it."_

_" Water is healthy!" I retorted. But then I debated for a second. He was right. I should be eating other foods. It was selfish of me to stay in my room because I didn't like my looks, instead of eating right for my children. Plus, I was starting to get sick of chocolate, if anyone can believe that._

_Emmett seemed to sense that my resolve was breaking. " Come on baby. If you come out now Taylor and I will get you something from Burger King," he persuaded. I thought about it. Then I opened the door just enough to see their faces._

_" Can I have the Steakhouse burger with extra Al steakhouse sauce, large fries and a Pepsi?" I asked._

_He nodded, while Taylor rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, you can have it your way. Anything you want. Just open the door. Wide open."_

_" Okay," I responded opening the door completely. As soon as I did my big Emmy bear gave me a hug. I giggled, kissed him and Taylor on the cheek, then shooed them to get my food._

End Flashback

So now I'm downstairs eating my fabulous meal with everyone watching me with wide eyes. Finally after I finished my burger and was about to start on my fries, I looked back at them.

" What? Is there steak sauce on my face?" I took a napkin and wiped my face. " Is it gone?"

Alice shook her head. " No, silly. We just can't believe how you can eat all that food. It smells terrible."

" Yeah," Jess cut in. "Well not the smells terrible part. The burgers are huge! I mean it's so greasy, oily, and it has so many calories."

I rolled my eyes. " Jess, I'm pregnant with twins. Not only that vampire twins. And I haven't had a proper meal in days. Calories are the last thing on my mind."

She stuck her tongue out at me teasingly. " I know, but I envy you a little right now."

I almost choked on my soda. " You? Why are so jealous of me? Are you jealous of hugeness that is my stomach?"

" No. Its that you can eat whatever you want, and no one will judge you," she whined. " I can't. You know how long it's been since I had a burger? Too long my friend, too long."

We all laughed. I said between giggles, " You my friend are as skinny as a toothpick. No one here will judge you if you eat like a pig. Jake does and we all love him." She giggled at Jacob's mock hurt look.

" Bella, must you hurt me so?" he sighed, while trying to steal my fries.

" Because I can, and I'm pregnant so I get to be mean and moody. Now reach for another fry and I'll twist your hand off," I said sweetly. I laughed as his hand shot away from my fries. A few minutes later I was done eating, and I turned to Emmett as everyone else was talking to their mate. I caught him staring at me blankly. I called his name and got no response. I snapped my fingers in his face, but still got nothing.

" So big," he whispered. Huh?

" What's so big? Emmett are you calling me fat?" I asked sharply.

" They're so big," He said again. What? What about me was so big? He said 'they're' so it must be something I have two of. My first thought was my thighs. I was still in my pjs, since I hated to change now. I had on a light green maternal shirt and dark pink shorts. Yeah, that had to be it. Emmett kept staring at me, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

" Stop looking at them Emmett. I don't want you to," I said quietly. That snapped him out of it. He looked bewildered.

" Babe, how can you not look at them? They're so huge now." He had the nerve to say that with a smile.

" Emmett, don't tease me. That's exactly why I don't want you looking at them. I know they look disgusting. You don't have to be a jerk," I hissed. He looked shocked, and we had grabbed everyone's attention.

" What are you talking about? They look amazing! They're like three times bigger than before you got pregnant," he said. I just about lost it. How dare call me fat!

" You big fucking asshole! I know I'm getting bigger, you don't have to point it out! I knew how bad I felt about all the weight I've been gaining and you're making fun of me anyway! You're such an ass!" I yelled. He and everyone else looked thoroughly scared now. Good. 'Cause I'm pissed. " I know my thighs are disgustingly huge, and that I look terrible, but you don't have to point it out to everyone! I thought you said you loved me for who I am, not what I looked like!"

He looked shocked again. " Baby, I wasn't talking about your thighs. I was talking about-" he began.

" Shut the fuck up! Don't lie to me! You were calling me fat!" I shrieked. He looked confused and shocked now, like he didn't understand what I was so mad about.

Yeah I lost it. How dare he lie to me. I was shaking. Badly. I knew by everyone's facial expression that I looked murderous. And I should. No makes fun of me when I feeling down. Suddenly I felt this huge surge of power. It felt natural. It felt…familiar. Like I'd used it before.

Taylor looked scared. " Bella calm down. I'm sure Emmett didn't mean it the way you thought he did. He wouldn't hurt you like that, he loves you." Alice nodded. She tried to coax me.

" Yeah Bella. Let him explain himself. It's probably a misunderstanding."

" I bet it is. Emmett wouldn't say something to purposely hurt you, and definitely not over that. He wouldn't make you feel bad about yourself," Jessica reasoned.

" Yeah And especially over something you were already feeling bad about. He's not that stupid," Jake said trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't believe it. They were taking his side! The anger that was pumping through veins soon turned to betrayal. Not one decided to look at it from my point of view. Oh, I was pissed. No. I was beyond pissed. I was…there was not word for what I felt. I felt like punching at something while at the same time I felt like sobbing. I heard Emmett call my name. But I really didn't care at the moment. He tried to console me.

" Bells, come on. I wouldn't hurt you like this and I wasn't talking about your thighs. Which look fine by the way. Come here so I can explain myself." Emmett and Jacob tried to come to me when it happened. That power I felt before was bursting through me. I started to glow. Well, my stomach started to glow.

The twins. They were doing this. They were trying to protect me, like they did with Edward. Jacob and Emmett stopped for a second then sped up a bit trying to reach me.

I didn't want anyone to come on near me. When they were about halfway there, I exploded.

" Get the fuck away from me! I don't want to talk to you! Don't touch me!" I shrieked. They came closer and the toaster exploded. Everywhere. Chucks of metal went flying everywhere. Emmett froze, but Jacob kept walking towards me. Glass broke everywhere. Jessica screamed. I guess it hit her. Jacob got closer and faster. I looked at the table. It blew up right on him. Jake fell with a thud. I followed soon after.

* * *

" Momma, are you okay? Momma please answer me! Momma!" someone cried. I opened my eyes. I saw my baby hovering over with worried eyes. I blinked. I looked down and I didn't see my huge round tummy. It was flat. I was dreaming. I looked back my baby. I picked him up and put him in my arms.

I sighed. " Yeah, momma's okay. Are you okay? What about Sam? Is Sam okay?" I asked him. He paused, then nodded.

" Well, I'm okay. Who was trying to hurt you momma?" he asked. I really didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to be mad at his father already. So I changed the subject.

" Don't worry about that. Why did do that? Why didn't you send out power and make everything blow up? That wasn't okay. You might have hurt someone," I scolded.

" I'm sorry. I thought you were in trouble so I tried to help. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you Momma, and I just wanted to keep you safe," He whispered. His face broke my heart. He looked so guilty and his beautiful chocolate eyes were pooled with tears. I held him tightly to my chest and kissed his forehead.

" It's okay, Thomas. I know you were just trying to help. But you don't have to protect me. That's not your job. It's mine. And your daddy's. We'll do anything to keep you safe. We love you. We love you more than anything or anyone else in the world," I said to him, wiping a tear from his face. He smiled and I saw those dimples I loved so much. He really looked just like Emmett. I kissed his forehead and he chuckled.

" Thomas? My name is Thomas?" He said with a grin.

" I don't know, maybe. I haven't decided yet. But how do you like it?" I answered teasingly.

He giggled, " I like it. Its cool." I did a mini cheer in my head. Yay! He liked his maybe name! Maybe I could squeeze out some information about Sam.

" Well do you know what 'Sam' would to be called?" I asked. He face changed from giddy to grim.

" What's wrong? You can tell me anything," I asked worried.

" Momma, there's something wrong with Sam. I don't know what but Sam's sick. 'Sam' keeps saying she/ he's hungry, but I don't know what she/he wants. I tried to less eat of everything but it's not working! I'm worried about her/him. I don't know what to do Momma," Thomas confessed. **( A.N. Thomas is still keeping his twin's gender a secret.)**

I froze. My baby is sick. And from what Thomas told me, its bad. My baby's not eating. She could die. My child could die, without ever really having a chance to live. I've failed one of my most important duties as a mother: keeping my child safe. I felt the tears rolling down my face, and for once they were welcomed. I cried silently while holding on to Thomas closer and tighter to me. I felt wetness on me chest and saw that he was crying too. His little body shook into mine as he sobbed.

" Momma, please help Sam. I want Sam to better. Please," he begged. Like he had to ask.

" Baby, I promise to do any and everything to help Sam. Sam's going to be okay. Don't you worry," I promised. He sniffled.

" Thank you. Bye Momma. I love you," he said, as he began to fade.

" Thomas! Thomas! You can't go! I can't lose you too!" I cried. But he just waved goodbye.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up in a cold sweat. My face was wet and I realized I was crying. Quickly I put my hand to my stomach and I let out a breath when I felt my huge belly. I saw that some one had put me in the living room. I looked around, but there was no one here.

" Emmett?" I called out softly. He was there instantly. He looked relieved.

" Bella," he breathed, " Thank God. Are you okay? Guys she's awake," he called. A few seconds later and everyone was in the room. I looked at Jake. He looked okay, but I still felt guilty.

" I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered.

He waved it off. " It's okay. I didn't feel a thing. But what made you explode like that?" he asked.

" I thought Emmett was making fun of me," I whispered.

Emmett looked hurt. " Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you.I don't think you're fat. I think you're just as, if not more, beautiful than ever. Don't forget that. Being pregnant hasn't done a damn thing to you but give you the most radiant glow," he reassured me.

" I still feel bad. I'm really sorry for acting out today. Especially, to you Jake. I feel so embarrassed," I apologized.

" Bella, its okay. You don't have to apologize. We still love you. You were bound to have mood swings, or whatever that was. We just know not to piss you off now," Jacob joked.

" Yeah. Your kids don't seem to like their mommy getting angry," Jessica chimed.

Kids. My kids. Thomas. 'Sam'. Sam's sick. Suddenly everything from my dream came crashing back at me. I started to sob. I held on to Emmett for dear life, crying my eyes out. For a few moments I collected myself together, to tell them the news.

" I had another talk with Lucas. Well, actually it might Thomas now. He seems to like that name better," I ranted. " But that's beside the point. I asked him about about Sam. And, and and," I choked back tears.

" Bella, what? Come on, its not like Sam's dying," Taylor said. I burst into tears and held on to Emmett even tighter. I heard them all gasp. Taylor realizing his mistake apologized immediately.

" Oh, Bells, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it," he began.

I sniffed. " Its okay. I know you didn't mean it. And Sam not exactly dying. But Sam's in trouble. Thomas said that, that Sam's sick. Really sick. He said that Sam won't eat anything. Sam's hungry and I don't know…," I trailed off. This is my fault. I haven't eaten property in three days. I'm the reason my child is hurting. My baby might be _dying _all because I had to throw a tantrum about my weight. I am the world's worst mother. Okay, Octomom is the worst. I come in second.*

" This is my fault," I wailed. " I'm hurting Sam!"

"Bella why would you think that? You didn't do anything." asked Emmett.

" I haven't eaten right in days. Sam staving, and its all my fault. I'm a terrible mother."

" Bella, this isn't your fault. Yes, not eating might have caused some harm, but not enough to stave Sam. Don't blame yourself for this," said Emmett, rubbing my stomach soothingly.

" Yeah, Bells. Think about it: if its because you didn't eat for three days, why is one twin fine and the other sick? Its not your fault. Maybe Sam just needs something that um, Thomas, doesn't. Whatever the reason is we'll find it. We love the twins just as much as you do," said Alice.

" That's right," Jess interjected, " We all promise to help Sam in any way we can. We won't let him or you get hurt."

" See, baby. Nothing going to happen to Sam. From what I hear, whatever that's happening to her is just starting. We can fix it. She's going to be fine so please, calm down. All that stress isn't going to help her," Emmett reasoned.

" Okay. I'll try," I said feeling slightly better. I wiped my eyes and told them everything else that happened in my dream.

" So his name is Thomas?" asked Emmett.

" Weren't you listening? I said I didn't know yet. I was going to talk to you about it first. But I really do like the name," I replied.

" So is Sam's new name going to be Teagan?" asked Alice.

" I don't know. Mostly likely since I'm pretty sure Sam's a girl. But then again its not permanent yet," I answered.

" What! I think Sam's a boy. I hope you have another name for him," said Taylor. Jake nodded.

" Yeah what other names were you thinking of? When you get two boys one's gonna be mad if he gets named Teagan."

" What makes you so sure its two boys ? It could be one of each. I bet you anything Sam's a girl," challenged Emmett.

" Really? Okay fine. Fifty bucks its two boys," said Taylor.

" Fifty bucks its one of each," said Emmett.

" Oh, I'm getting in on this. I'm with Emmett. And everyone know not to bet against me. I'm never wrong," said Alice.

" Well there's a first for everything sweetie," said Taylor. After seeing the glare she sent him he quickly added, " But what do I know? I'm probably wrong. Did I tell you that I love you?" She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, that's what I thought."

" Well I still say Sam's a boy," said Jake.

" Same here. Count us in," agreed Jess.

" I guess we got ourselves a bet." Emmett grinned and walked over to Taylor to shake hands making it official. Everyone then joked about the bet but I still felt troubled.

" Emmy," I called, " I need to ask you something."

He looked weary. " Okay, shoot."

" When you said I was so big-"

" I still can't believe you said that," Alice interrupted.

" I didn't mean it the way she thought I did," argued Emmett.

" But, still what did you think she was going to think? That was pretty stupid of you," she fired back.

" I know that now. I didn't mean to hurt her. Its just they're so huge now, its ridiculous!"

" What?" I exclaimed. " What is so huge about me that isn't bad! What! My hips, my thighs, my ass, my knees! Tell what is it?"

He smirked. His answer had my face turn a familiar tomato red. It had Jessica shocked and had Alice, Taylor, and Jacob rolling on the floor, roaring in laughter.

" Your boobs."

* * *

**Haha.. Oh that Emmett. Well anyways I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but would it be alright if i set a goal? I'd like to reach 45 by the next chapter. **

*** I have no problem with 'Octomom'. I actually like her. It was just a joke.**


	10. AN

**Hey guys (and gals). I know I update really slow but I'm losing inspiration with this story. I want to finish and I got the whole thing mapped out, but I just can't write it. I'm really sorry. **

**I will try and finish it, but first I got to know if you even want me to. I know I said one not one to beg for reviews and I'm not. I just need you guys to tell me that you really want me to continue. Please, I really need some positive feedback right , I'm really sorry. Thanks for understanding. **


End file.
